


I Want Your Bite

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU universe, Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Alcohol Abuse, Anal Fingering, Ancient Greece, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Bird Watching, Bleeding Out, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Bill Denbrough, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Bottom Richie Tozier, Bottom Stanley Uris, Bruises, Coming In Pants, Creampie, Demons, Depression, Drug Use, F/M, FaceFucking, Fashion Design, Fashion Shows, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frotting, Graphic Description, Hitting, Homophobic Language, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Internalized Homophobia, Loss, M/M, Marriage, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Mourning, Near Death Experiences, Non Consensual Turning, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rimming, Sad Richie, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Social Anxiety, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Bill Denbrough, Top Henry Bowers, Top Mike Hanlon, Top Richie Tozier, Traveling, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires, Werewolves, architecture, comedy shows, friends to lovers to friends, graphic description of violence, lonely richie, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: When he opened his eyes again he was settled on a bed with cuffs tightly gripping his wrist. He struggled against the bonds and frowned when he found himself stuck to the bed still. He halted as he realized that his throat still burned, like it was dry. He stopped and took in his surroundings feeling dread pool in his gut. He couldn’t see much as there was a bright light positioned above the bed shining brightly down onto him. His eyes wandered to his body and he noticed the skin was taught and smooth without any blemishes or scars. He felt equal parts of anger and dread as he took in his naked body and realized that he didn’t know how long he was going to be here and he didn’t know why he was picked either.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to rewrite this to make more sense and to explain the characters better. I got way to excited beforehand but fret not it will be redone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie was an outcast for so many reasons but one fateful night his entire life is changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy, I apologize to anyone who had bookmarked and was dead set on the story. I’m not completely changing it but I am changing some things and exposing the characters better

Survival of the fittest. Those who are weak will be exterminated and those who are strong will prevail. Humans had realized they were at the top of the food chain and enjoyed it for awhile, the stronger let the humans think they were the top for easier hunting. As with humans the unexplainable became legend. _ Vampires _ . They became a common whisper in households across the nations each with their own sinister intentions. In China if you were out alone at night it was said if the moon was full and you were wearing any white a Vampire would kill you in the night. The Slavs blamed odd deaths, strange decomposition, and vicious rulers to this unknown—to be _ Vampires. _ As stories began to spread, legends became real, and people went missing humans realized that they were no longer the fittest. There were those who chose to please the Vampires, they offered themselves as sacrifices or begged to be turned in the middle of the night. Others tried to stay away from the Vampires not wanting to be food but not wanting to hurt them either, after all they were _ weaker _ than the Vampires. Then there were those who hunted the Vampires and became easy prey for the hungry undead. Those who had encountered a Vampire would bravely tell the tale in bars or casinos gesturing wildly. They painted a beautiful picture of a wild creature that was gorgeous beyond belief, strong as an ox, as fast as the wind. They described the _ feeding _as an aphrodisiac often finding themselves in the throes of pleasure once the creature had fed to their content.

In the United States the Vampire brews that settled there didn’t require _ an entire human _ for one meal rather a much like humans they ate several times throughout the day. Unlike the stories they _ could _ go in the sunlight it just made them weaker, they went from being _ dramatically _ stronger than the humans to just _ stronger _ than the humans. Due to this they chose to dwell at night, during the day the humans were safe to hustle and bustle though the world making money and living their lives. When night cloaked the country the brave joined the supernatural at night where it was lively with exciting and strange creatures. Demons, Werewolves, Vampires, and more emerged from the woods and the under ground. They came from far and wide often sampling the different blood from state to state eagerly learning and _ tasting _. 

Richie had decided that he wasn’t worth any tv omg from a very young age. Being an outcast for his looks and unstoppable mouth he became lonely. He wished for friends but finding himself gay and ugly to the common public he became an outcast. He began to dwell in the night instead of the day, he eyed the exotic creatures from his house and bravely ventured to comedy clubs in the evening. He kept his sexuality hidden up nice and tight but it was so hard in such an uptight and prudish state of things. He still felt outcast in a world of exotic creatures and spirits where being _ gay _ was still being the odd one out. He longed for change and was desperate for a new way to live his life where for once he was _ happy. _ Richie had always known the world to work in mysterious ways but he hadn’t expected the absolute slap in the face life handed to him. His parents were taken from him by a greedy and on his sick Demon, he had broken into their home in broad daylight draining the life from his parents in front of him while he was visiting. He had been celebrating turning twenty-one with them. He cried as he looked at his parents lifeless corpses lying on the kitchen floor, there was glass shattered across the floor and the dark stain of red wine. His body had shaken with loud sobs as he curled onto the floor. The Demon, _ Pennywise _ he had growled gleefully when he left, hadn’t taken his life too no matter how loudly he had screamed after him.

He spent the next month in a daze a hole in his chest and a heavy heart weighing him down. He had met Patrick then, one cold night on his way home the tall brunette with sinister brown eyes had pinned him with his gaze from across the street. Richie knew as the stranger crept closer he was a Vampire, his skin was slightly tanned and perfect, his eyes were darker than any Richie had seen and he _ knew _he was in trouble. The mysterious brunette had crowded him against the wall with a firm gaze and a hand snugly resting in his lower back. He has smelled of hairspray and butane. Richie felt his head swimming with the scent, cool lips pressed to his throat and sharp fangs pierced his flesh. He hissed as the brunette fed from him easily keeping him pinned against the wall, the hand that was on his lower back now held his hip firmly the other holding the side of his throat where his teeth weren’t—to keep him steady, of course. Occasionally the strong hand would flex against his throat and his eyes would widen much to his captors delight. He understood now why everyone ended up sleeping with the Vampires that fed from them, it didn’t hurt anymore now that his teeth had punctured the skin. It felt warm and pleasant and his brain was slow and sluggish. He sagged in the stronger man’s grip his eyes fluttering shut, after a few more moments the teeth left his neck and a wet tongue smoothed over the flesh. 

His bleary eyes met with the brunettes groaning softly as the hand on his throat moved to tangle in his hair pulling his head back again. Richie met his eyes and felt fear begin to creep in his veins at the sinister look in the other Vampires eyes. He chuckled low and dark before leaning in and biting around Richie’s Adam’s apple sharp and hot. This time it burned like fire, he yelped scrabbling at Patrick’s arm desperately crying out as it felt like his entire body was engulfed in flames. He felt his body drop to the ground and he groaned scrabbling backwards meeting with the dingy and slimy brick wall behind him. His eyes burned, his hands shook, his throat burned, and his veins were lit with fire. He curled up again and shook as every second was wave after wave of agony. Brown eyes watched him intently until he finally felt his own eyes slip shut his body giving out to the pain. 

When he opened his eyes again he was settled on a bed with cuffs tightly gripping his wrist. He struggled against the bonds and frowned when he found himself stuck to the bed still. He halted as he realized that his throat still burned, like it was _ dry. _ He stopped and took in his surroundings feeling dread pool in his gut. He couldn’t see much as there was a bright light positioned above the bed shining brightly down onto him. His eyes wandered to his body and he noticed the skin was taught and smooth without any blemishes or scars. He felt equal parts of anger and dread as he took in his naked body and realized that he didn’t know how long he was going to be here and he didn’t know _ why _he was picked either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking through, I hope you enjoy. Comments Kudos and Requests are welcome and appreciated.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie had been on his best behavior, he found it lessened the punishments. He had been doing so well in fact that Patrick wanted to experiment a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned there are some possibly triggering/not okay themes in this chapter. If you can’t handle that just skip down to the notes where there is a summary. There will be blood, some rape/non con elements, and some graphic/gruesome details here

Richie wasn’t sure if he could remember what it felt like to not be in pain anymore, it was a constant and dull ache that spiked to red hot pain depending on the stimulation. His throat always felt too dry, his body felt a bit too hot, and his jaw always  _ ached.  _ He had been moved from being completely handcuffed to the bed to being shackled in a small room. It was rather barren with a bed, sink, toilet, bookshelf and a dresser. The bookshelf held a few books and some spare scraps of paper but nothing that held Richie’s interest for all that long. He had grown used to his own company and took the time to finesse his voices but most importantly it allowed him to learn his abilities and powers. He got to catalogue each change as it happened and deal with each new symptom in real time. Some tests and trials were painful, such as the growing of his fangs. His jaw still ached but he had chalked that up to the daily throat fucking and firm hits he received. His eyes seemed sharper now, though they still struggled with a lack of glasses he decidedly needed a less heavy prescription; colors seemed brighter and richer to him now as well. As if he couldn’t see their full potential before and now he could. His body was stronger now not physically for muscles but his skin seemed tough as stone now but still have way when pressed and groped. His sex drive had increased but he didn’t exactly  _ enjoy  _ the sex he was receiving and that seemed to only make it  _ worse.  _ The bitter dissatisfaction of being used and violated had taken the appeal of even enjoying masturbation from Richie. He felt disgusting and shameful if he tried and decided it was better to just leave it be for now. 

He swallowed as he sat on the edge of the bed his eyes fixed on the shackle around his ankle. He followed the loops and chains to the wall and sighed softly wrapping his arms around himself. He felt disgusted here, his skin was never  _ truly _ clean anymore and he could almost feel the layer of grime building onto him. His hair hung limply around his face and his usually pale skin was splotched with purple and yellow bruises. He was no longer naked but was given a worn and faded t-shirt and a pair of old jeans. He didn’t know how long he had been here anymore since time wasn’t a graspable concept for him. He flinched as he heard the low groan of old metal sliding open before his captor emerged from the shadows with a toothy grin. 

“Hey Flammer.” He greeted closing the door retrieving his signature hairspray canister and a lighter. Richie’s eyes were wide as they settled on Patrick a hot heavy dread settled in his stomach. He stepped closer into the room eyes hungry as they fixated on Richie, his tongue farted out to lick his lips as he stood in front of Richie. His hands flexed on the canister and the lighter; it was a warning that Richie was all too happy to listen to. “Hungry?” He teased stepping closer. Richie held his hands up in surrender swallowing heavily as the dryness in his throat came to a head. It hurt to swallow now and Richie  _ knew  _ Patrick knew he was starving, the twisted man had kept him on the drink of life for who knows how long now. Richie wasn’t sure anymore and he was desperate for some form of his torture to be lessened but he knew it was futile to try and even beg for mercy. He endured. 

“You’re gonna behave aren’t you?” He sneered and pressed the top letting a cloud of flame billow in front of Richie. He felt the heat and used all his willpower not to flinch from the flame. 

“Yes Sir.” He grit out keeping his eyes downcast. 

Patrick sneered and pocketed the hairspray and lighter instead striding to the door opening it once more. Richie was curious but kept his gaze firmly fixed onto the floor not wanting to piss off Patick. He felt the cold dish of fear in his veins as two sets of footsteps approached him now, he glanced up briefly and fought to keep the grimace off of his face. Patrick has brought along a slightly smaller man with whitish blond hair. He was watching Richie with dark and hungry eyes a pink tongue darting out to wet his lips as he peered at Richie’s quivering form. Patrick was watching the two of them with different expressions, he watched Richie with rapt attention just waiting for an excuse to connect his fist with Richie’s jaw. He watched his guest with interest; his guest was licking his lips once more circling Richie. He hummed his approval and smirked wickedly biting his lip gently turning to face Patrick jabbing a thumb in Richie’s direction. 

“Is he good?” He asked now focused on Patrick leaving Richie to stare at the ground once more.

He didn’t like the look in Patrick’s eyes as he watched his guest and he didn’t like the scrutiny he was under from said guest. The brunette seemed to be watching the blonde like a predator does prey, it made Richie queasy to watch for too long and he felt awkward and out of place. 

“Find out for yourself. He won’t bite Vic.” Patrick said, his voice was higher than normal but only barely so. As if he was excited. 

Vic—Victor must be his actual name Richie deduced after a moment—stepped forward slipping shy and explorative fingers beneath Richie’s shirt touching his taut stomach curiously. His eyes bore into Richie’s face as he slid his hand to grip firmly on the Vampire’s hip with a soft grunt. His thumb smoothed over the flesh and Richie felt a strong wave of nausea wash over him. He could feel the rapid heartbeat of the human through his touch and it took every ounce of his control to stay firmly rooted to the spot rather than sinking his teeth into Victor’s neck. The blondes hand moved up his shirt to skim over his nipples before smoothing over his ribs to his back. Richie shivered at the cool touch and Victor grinned smoothing a hand down his spine to plunge beneath the loose old jeans grasping a handful of Richie’s asscheek with a low groan. He was so close to Richie now, he was starving and the frantic beating of Victor’s heart was driving Richie to a breaking point quickly. He was pulled from his battle of wills by the soft sound of Patrick stepping closer. His voice was low but laced with excitement, there was a soft metallic click in the air as he began to speak. 

“Vic, you didn’t think I’d  _ share  _ did you? You saw what I did to that clown who thought he could touch Henry.” 

Richie flinched as hot blood sprayed across his face, Victors eyes went wide as his throat was slit his free hand quickly covering the wound as he coughed more blood splattering across Richie’s cheeks and lips. He darted his tongue out eager and greedy moving on instinct now as he lapped up the warm metallic blood. Victor fell against Richie and the young Vampire gasped as he fell, his body weak and exhausted from a lack of food. Patrick was cackling loudly above them licking the blood off of his knife with a low groan. The clothes Richie wore were quickly stained crimson and heavy with blood but he was preoccupied with lapping up as much as he could get into his mouth. He couldn’t help the pathetic cry that escaped his lips as Patrick lifted Victors corpse from him, the blood now dropped sluggishly down Victor’s throat. Brown eyes finally focused on Patrick and he couldn’t school his features before he grimaced at the sight before him. Patrick had freed his cock and had smeared Victor’s blood across it before dropping the limp body. It fell with a heavy sound that made Richie sick as he watched Victor’s lifeless body just  _ lay  _ there. He shivered at the faint feeling of Victor’s hand flexing against his ass before he felt phantom blood spraying across his face again. He helped as Patrick tangled a hand in his hair yanking his head back before feeding his cock into the wet mouth in front of him. He groaned moving his hand to hold Richie’s jaw, said Vampire was watching Patrick with wide scared eyes. The blood coated his tongue and he savored the feeling of his throat not being so dry and his muscles didn’t ache as strongly. He held still as Patrick thrust into his throat with loud grunts and groans of pleasure. He would occasionally tighten his grip and hold Richie at the base grunting softly as Richie would begin to choke and cough around his cock. 

His hips moved quickly and his pelvis and balls smacked into Richie’s face but the young Vampire held still taking the treatment knowing from experience it was easier to just endure. He swallowed when Patrick moaned and shot down his throat letting go of his head as he sagged with the intensity of the orgasm, he shoved Richie  _ hard  _ the weaker falling into Victor’s corpse with a soft yelp of horror. He paused briefly his eyes flicking to Patrick who was breathing heavily one hand lazily stroking the hard flesh. Richie decided then that he wanted something  _ more  _ than this pathetic life as Patrick’s sex toy. He swallowed down his disgust and latched his mouth to the open wound greedily taking in as much as he could as quietly as he could. He took in greedy mouthfuls and swallowed eagerly as he felt less pain and more  _ strength.  _ He froze as he heard Patrick begin to move again and tore himself away from Victor’s neck to watch the other. He had straightened up and was currently fucking himself back into his jeans with a casual movement high from the kill and his orgasm. It was then Richie felt himself moving, it was like everything was in slow motion. He wrapped his fingers around the chair at his ankle feeling the strength in his muscles. He wasn’t at full capacity but he was more than Patrick was prepared for st this time and Richie had to use that to his advantage as much as he could. With one deep breath for his own benefit he moved before Patrick could become coherent and quickly snapped the chain.

It swing through the air with a swiftness of someone fueled by adrenaline, the chain hit its mark slamming into Patrick’s torso. He cried out and curled in on himself and Richie let go of the chair to push himself up quickly. His feet moved before he realized his plan fully and he was crashing his body into Patrick’s with as much weight as he could manage. The two of them tumbled to the ground Patrick grunting as his head cracked against the hard concrete. He scrambled to straddle Patrick’s waist and cried out angrily screaming as his fists connected with Patrick’s face. He hit hard and fast watching as the other man’s face twisted with a range of emotions. Confusion, recognition, and amusement. The weaker of the two stood as Patrick coughed turning onto his side with a low groan. Richie huffed and landed a kick at Patrick’s face as he spotted the knife Patrick had used on Victor. He scrambled for it holding it in shaky hands pointing the tip at Victor with a determined look on his face. 

“Give me the key. I want out of this shithole.” Richie growled. 

Patrick laughed and spit up some blood looking over at Richie as he wheezed waving the other Vampire off with a low grunt. Richie cursed and took a few bold steps closer his grip firmer now as he gained more courage. 

“Now Patrick you stupid bitch.” Okay maybe he was feeling cocky. 

“Fucking take it from be Bucky Bever.” He sneered slowly staggering to his feet. 

Richie roared with anger his body moving quickly as he saw red. The knife stuck firmly into Patrick’s chest piercing into his heart with purpose. He faltered for a moment watching Richie with wide eyes as if he hadn’t expected Richie to do anything about his taunting. Richie was breathing heavily his own eyes wide as well as he stared at Patrick. He could feel his body wanting to give out and stop, he had been held on the brink of death for too long to suddenly be moving around. His adrenaline was the only thing keeping him going now. As Patrick fell Richie looked through his pockets grabbing a small chain with a key frantically thrusting it into his shackle. It popped open after a few moments of fumbling and he shook off the weight jumping up as he dashed for the door ripping it open. It opened into a hallway that he ran down looking through the doorways, bathroom, bedroom, bathroom, living room. He turned the corner and stumbled out into the front room pausing as he looked down at his blood soaked clothes. Opening the coat closet he grabbed a large coat that went down to his shins wrapping it around him hastily as he shoved his feet into a random pit of boots. He opened the door and stepped outside flinching at the bright light feeling exhausted but determined heading towards the nearest store to try and find out just  _ where  _ he was now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically Richie killed Patrick and escaped.


	3. William Denbrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie had escaped Patrick but he was still lost in an unknown world. Help comes from a stranger and Richie unknowingly creates a crack in a weak relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next installment of this fic I hope you enjoy

It had taken Richie about five steps to realize he was in Derry Maine and he decided that he needed to get _ away _ . He needed to leave the entire country and explore, he had just committed and murder after all. He pulled the jacket tighter to himself and tried to keep his breathing even as he stumbled through the streets unsure of what to do. He didn’t have anything anymore and he wasn’t sure how long he had been locked up there. Was he reported dead? Missing? Did anyone even _ know? _ He stopped short of a crosswalk and stood still as the reality of his situation sunk in. He was grateful for the freedom he had just gained but was lost now, where would he go? Who did he have to turn to anymore? He didn’t have anyone anymore. His body dropped onto the bench and he hunched over crying loud ugly sobs as he held his head in his hands. Was escaping _ and _murder worth where he was now? He yelped as another body settled next to his and he flinched away wrapping himself in his coat tightly. The stranger cursed softly and took a deep breath settling their hands on their knees. 

Richie cast a brief sideways glance at the stranger taking him in. He had short cropped brunette hair that looked soft and silky to the touch. He had slightly tanned skin that seemed blemish and scar free and was fairly tall with a decent frame. He had soft plush looking pink lips and deep understanding eyes that bore into Richie before flitting away nervously. His hands clenched into fists and flattened repeatedly against this knees and his tongue would smooth across his lips on occasion. He finally cleared his throat once more and reached out a hand hesitantly. 

“Hu-hu-hello, I’m Buh-buh-_ Bill. _You l-l-look like yuh-yuh-you could use suh-suh-some help.” He offered quietly. 

Richie looked down at his hands and felt his cheeks flush red with embarrassment as he realized he was still covered in blood from Victor _ and _ Patrick and he offered a hesitant and tight smile. It was an awkward situation now as he didn’t want this stranger suspecting him of some sort of murder. Which was true. He had murdered someone. In self defense. He grimaced at the thought and shook his head before flushing red at how odd he probably seemed to the stranger— _ Bill. _

“Richie.” He offered curtly and nodded jerkily. 

Bill huffed a soft laugh and looked around them, as if he was scouting the area out. He shrugged and leaned in closer to Richie, the young Vampire was overwhelmed by the sweet scent of worn paper, ink, and woods. Bill spoke low and fast in his ear before he settled against the bench again and spoke at a normal volume. “Well Richie, you have blood on your face and you look like you’ve been through hell. I won’t ask any questions just yet but at least let me get you cleaned up before the cops pick you up.” He had given him a hesitant smile and raised his eyebrows in question as he—in a normal tone—talked about a book he was interested in. 

Richie felt stuck once more as he stared at the newcomer. He seemed to be friendly but so had Patrick and here he was covered in Patrick’s blood. Richie knew it this ended like that he wouldn’t be able to trust anyone anymore. He felt uncomfortable with the whole ordeal, on the one hand he needed the help. He had no money, home, car, or friends to speak of. He was at a severe disadvantage and in need of a shower and _ soon _ . On the other hand he didn’t _ know _ this guy and he didn’t _ know _ if he would be safe with this stranger. It didn’t seem like Bill was going to hurt him but it also didn’t seem like Bill had a reason _ not _to hurt him. He bit his lip and spared a glance at the other man with a calculating gaze before he hesitantly nodded. 

“Yes, thank you. I’ll uh buy you a drink sometime. Somehow.” He frowned as he let the statement hand awkwardly in the air, how was he to buy a drink with no wallet. 

Bill however didn’t seem to mind and laughed standing up offering a hand once more to Richie. The young Vampire declined and stood stiffly feeling his muscles protest around movement. The other man just shrugged and led the way down the sidewalk glancing behind him to make sure Richie was still following him. Richie followed him through the streets and ignored the whispers and looks keeping his head firmly down, he felt hot embarrassment across his cheeks as he could feel the stares following him. Eventually Bill’s guidance led to the front steps of a porch and he was opening the door to a warm and cozy house. 

As he settled on a warm and plush chair taking in the warm decorations and wonderfully scented atmosphere Richie felt like he could be safe here if he tried. He watched Bill gather some towels and fresh clothes settling them into the bathroom along with a toothbrush. Richie felt odd sitting there, he knew he had undergone severe trauma and he knew the road to recovery would be long and hard but for some reason he felt his pull towards this stranger that he couldn’t explain. He felt _ safe _and he had only been around him for maybe half and hours time. Bill had a warm and safe scent to him and welcoming comforting presence. As he—with Bill’s help—shed his clothes and eased himself into the shower he allowed the small spark of hope that had bloomed in his chest to stay there. 

Bill hadn’t asked questions then, he had let him shower and dress in silence before settling in the living room with him offering an apprehensive smile. Richie have a tense smile back and breathed taking a moment to just relax and _ feel _ . His body no longer ached as it did in Patrick’s house, it was as if he had worked himself a little too hard in the gym now rather than the red hot pain he had felt earlier. He felt like his throat was still a bit dry when he swallowed and everything in Bill’s house was overwhelming in the best way. He had a nice home with shiny polished wood floors, ornate and elaborate works of art and tapestry hung around the room. Unique and unusual pieces also littered the coffee table and end tables and bookshelf. The scent of ink, paper, wood, and coffee perfumes the air. Richie faltered for a moment as he realized the house was silent—not even a _ heartbeat _ interrupted the silence. He hesitantly raised his eyes to meet Bill’s bright blue eyes, they were crystal clear and bright. Bill was watching him with an open and honest expression but he also seemed as if he knew Richie just pieced together _ what _he was. 

The air was tense between them only interrupted by the soft clinking of keys turning a lock. Richie’s head snapped to the doorway as a beautiful red headed woman with bright eyes. She exclaimed softly as she noticed Richie on the couch and her hands froze where they were taking the key out of the door. Richie watched her with wide eyes feeling nervous once more as she surveyed him. He understood the scrutiny but wasn’t anymore relaxed by knowing _ why _she was looking at him like that. Finally she took the keys from the door and hung her coat and purse turning to face Bill with a tight smile. 

“Bill who is this?” She said, her voice was tight and clipped. She didn’t want Richie to get any ideas. 

“He’s a...friend.” Bill said slowly. “His name is Richie, he’s like me Audra. Be kind.” 

Bill spoke slowly. Richie at first had assumed it had been for Audra—maybe she was slow?—after all he had spoken so quickly at the bench outside, but then he realized that Bill just spoke _ slowly _ . He had spoken quickly because he had wanted to get Richie from prying and questioning eyes of the public. Now he was in his own home. He spoke like he had all the time in the world to do it and wasn’t bothered by anyone rushing him. It was admirable for certain, bold even for him to dare to slow down in such a crazy and hectic world. _ Like me _ he had said. A _ Vampire _. Richie felt hot then, everything was too much. The soft cotton of the clothes, the strangers around him, the new house. The clack of keys hitting the countertop made Richie yelp clutching the arm of the couch as his wide eyes darted around. He looked frantically for Patrick looming over him and felt his anxiety rise as he couldn’t spot Patrick and he couldn’t remember where he was. He couldn’t remember what was happening. Audra has clutches as her chest when Richie had yelped her eyes wide and her breath coming in quick bursts. Bill was watching both of them and when he had deemed Audra well enough to gather herself he moved closer to Richie with a hesitant hand on his shoulder. 

The young Vampire flinched and fixed wide panicked eyes on him, his chest was heaving as he tried to take in breaths of air and focus. Bill pursed his lips and squeezed Richie’s shoulder firmly trying to steady and ground him. His brown eyes slowly settled and he gained control of his breathing one hand firmly gripping the couch the other was grabbing at Bill’s hand. The author was frowning as he watched Richie, he had noticed the young man when he had stumbled down the street. He had looked beyond him and noticed the door to the dark Neibolt house wide open and knew he had been under Patrick’s care for who knows how long. It worried him to know something as simple as_ keys _could send Richie I to a complete panic. He made a mental note of it and instead began to speak to Richie. 

He had calmed him down and spent the rest of the day trying to placate Audra and help Richie settle down. He insisted that Richie stay with him so he could help Richie properly adjust to being a Vampire. She frowned at him with pursed lips before kissing him and bidding him goodnight as she left back to her apartment. Bill stared at the door for a few moments stuck there, she had left for the first time in six months and he wasn’t sure where she was going or _ if _ she was coming back. He had met her by chance and had been intrigued by her beautiful red hair. They had flirted back and forth and Bill had told her one night when she went in for a kiss and she had giggled and pressed her lips to his anyway. He felt a faint ache in his heart but he felt a stronger pull towards Richie. He was beautiful. He was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of a light laugh. He turned and saw Richie holding one of his books with a faint smile on his face. Bill smiled and turned into the living room setting next to Richie with a soft smile. 

Audra had returned the next day and told Bill that she wanted to be turned.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments Kudos and requests are appreciated


	4. Audra Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audra and Bill has a talk and Bill gets to take a look a Richie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m awful I know! I haven’t updated in forever and my other docs have been ect to dry I’m sorry! The holidays are rough

Bill was settled at his desk which was neatly tucked into the corner of his office with his laptop in front of him. He stared at the black words on the page and frowned deep in thought. Richie was asleep on the couch in his study his dark curls already across the pillow on a beautiful and delicate manner while his limbs were sprawled out in an awkward and gangly manner. The older Vampire would occasionally move his gaze to him and smile fondly before returning to his laptop with even less of a desire to work now. 

He was puzzled, it was early the next day and he hadn’t heard from Audra yet. The more time she spent away the more Bill rationed they he should break things off with her which seemed completely irrational because he was doing it since he was sort of  _ drawn  _ to Richie. He knew it wasn’t from being around another Vampire because he had been around several very attractive Vampires and he hadn’t felt like this. Richie was attractive in his own right but not like most models were. He had wide and bright eyes, a soft and charming grin, and a childish and ridiculous sense of humor. It made Bill relax just a bit and he could only imagine what it would be like if he spent even more time with Richie. The younger man was fragile right now, he flinched much to easily and cowered at the slam of a door. He felt protective mostly over Richie, worried for the younger man. He had endured something truly horrific and Bill wanted to help him as much as he could. He knew when he had lost his brother to the Vampires and was cast to the streets he could have used a friend. 

Bill turned to Richie as he bolted upright panting heavily clutching at the couch with a frown that caused deep lines across his youthful face. Bill startled as he stood from his desk carefully walking around it to Richie. He reached out his hand to lay it on Richie’s arm only to be halted by his gasp. There was a sharp knock at his front door followed by the melody of the doorbell following said gasp and Bill froze turning to the door. He was torn between helping Richie and answering when it was solved for him by Richie shoving him out of  _ his  _ study into the hallway. He slammed the door shut and Bill grunted taking off his reading glasses to stride to the door. On the other side was Audra, her hair was rumpled as if she hadn’t really slept instead grabbing attention her hair all night. She was wearing a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt with a worn pair of sneakers. He raised his eyebrows at her appearance clearing his throat awkwardly as she leveled him with a determined look. He stepped aside to let her in and the moment the door clicked closed Audra began. 

“You know Bill my life had been so crazy before I met you. I had been going to parties and dancing with strangers and then I met you. It was like the world had slowed down for me for once and I could  _ breathe  _ again Bill.” She gestured with her hands and the author watched her with his mouth slightly open in shock. He hadn’t been expecting this. “We flirted and when I had finally worked up the courage to kiss you and you told me you were a Vampire I didn’t care! I just wanted you in that moment and I got you Bill. I kissed you that night and it began the romantic part of our relationship. I’ve been living with you now and here comes this...other Vampire that you just bring home? You don’t even ask me? Then I see you two and god Bill you’ve only known the man for an hour it you look at him like you look at me! If you’re serious about us I want to be turned Bill. This is madness and I won’t drive myself crazy thinking awful things when you can turn me and spare the both of us grief.” 

Blue eyes watched Audra with sharp intent, there lay an entire sea of emotions behind them that she couldn’t quite read. It made her swallow heavily and clutch at her t-shirt hem nervously. Bills mind was racing and he braces a hand against the door bringing the other up to run through his hair as he chuckled softly shaking his head. He felt so many things in that moment that he wasn’t sure how to handle them, he turned to Audra then and spoke the only thing he could think at the moment. 

“What?” 

She sighed loudly and threw up her hands in frustration all signs of her earlier nervousness gone. “Turn me or kick him out!” She shouted placing her hands on her hips. 

His eyes widened then and he faltered looking at her feeling his heart ache with grief. His face twisted and crumpled a little with sadness briefly overwhelmed by it before he took a deep breath and schooled his features, only his eyes showed how much he was affected. He was shocked by Audra’s statement. He had always known her to be so kind and caring. He would turn her in time when she was  _ ready _ but to force him to turn her or to turn Richie to the  _ streets _ ...it wasn’t something he could do. They had been discussing turning her and she had wanted to wait. Now here she was facing him with an ultimatum, his blue eyes focused on her and he sighed softly pursing his lips. 

“Audra please-“

“Me or him Bill. You’ve told me about your kind...about your...customs. I won’t be pushed out because of some barrier or something!” She said indignantly, her foot stomped into the group and she pouted at him. 

She seemed so much like a child then, Bill had been alive for decades and he had grown used to a certain level of immaturity in humans but now she looked genuinely like a child. Her sharp jawline and prominent cheekbones gave way to slightly chubby cheeks and a cherubic face. Her hands were on her hips and she was frowning at him with one eyebrow raised expectantly. 

“If you’ve listened to me about our  _ customs  _ then you would know that it takes two  _ consensual  _ Vampires! You’re being ridiculous right now Audra. He’s hurt!” 

“So you’re going to choose him?” She asked her voice quiet and wounded. 

Bill huffed a breath through his nose and stared at her as he pinched the bridge of it. With as much time as he had spent alive he sure didn’t have a lot of patience. “I don’t have to  _ choose  _ anyone if you would just listen for  _ one minute _ -“

“Bill! We’re supposed to be getting married and buying a house together and now you’re-you’re throwing that away for some  _ stranger _ ?” 

The author paused and turned to face her his own face screwed up in shock and anger. He took a deep breath and clenched his hands into fists as he forced his body to  _ calm down.  _ “Audra, when I told you my brother had been killed by Vampires...what did you say to me?” 

“I-I said I wished I could have been there for you. To help you through the trauma.” 

“That’s what I want to offer  _ him.  _ I don’t have to do it alone Audra, I love you. I can’t leave him though. I  _ needed  _ someone then. He  _ needs  _ someone  _ now.  _ I’m going to be that someone with or without you.” He stated firmly. 

Audra watched Bill then with watery eyes and a quivering lip. She knew what he meant, she hadn’t been there when his brother was killed but she was here now. Her mind drifted to the long nights she spent holding Bill, to the bond they had devolved and shared over time, to the late hushed kisses and the warm safe hugs, and to where they are now. She was stupid she was scared because  _ she  _ had fallen in love with Bill by  _ taking care of him.  _ Now he wanted to  _ take care  _ of this other Vampire, he would potentially fall in love with Richie and Audra didn’t want to be here for it. If she was already established as Bill’s mate it wouldn’t  _ be  _ a big deal because Bill  _ couldn’t  _ call for Richie then but he could now without being mated. There was a dull ache in her chest but she blinked away the tears and shook her head with a watery frown. It wasn’t going to work anyway, there were cracks she ignored and tried to smooth things over with kisses. But kisses weren’t a solid foundation to stand on when the cracks were so large and she felt like she still had to fight for Bills attention after all this time. 

“It will be without me.” She breathed softly and gathered her purse and coat in her arms. 

The door closed with a heavy click and she was gone. Bill thought it was supposed to hurt more than it did, it was supposed to be more than a faint ache in his chest and a frown on his lips. But he couldn’t feel any worse than he did right now and he knew it had something to do with Richie. Blue eyes moved to the door and stared at it as it stayed firmly shut, why had a Richie woken up when Audra had showed up? Was he still awake? He shoved his hands in the pockets of his large coat and shook his head with a soft smile. His footsteps carried him to the study Richie was currently holed up in and he raised his hand gently to knock before thinking better of it and opening the door. 

Richie was once more sprawled out on the couch his dark mass of curls covering his face and splayed out against the pillow. Bill settled in his chair and moved to continue on his novel when he paused and  _ really  _ took Richie in for the first time. He was wearing a t-shirt Bill had found from his youth-Richie was so  _ thin and small- _ and a pair of tan shorts. He made a note to take Richie to get some clothes soon before he continued to stare. He felt like a creep but he was concerned and Richie was so guarded. His skin was pale-as most Vampires were-but his skin also seemed to be seen through. So light you could easily see the veins that were now dark with venom. There were large masses of purple, blue, and yellow peeking out from the collar of the shirt and the waistband of the shorts. Bill felt his stomach turn a bit as he noticed the ones near Richie’s hips to be more than just a massive bruise, they were  _ finger shaped  _ bruises. He was thin, so incredible my so that the clothes Bill had given him hung off his frame, Bill didn’t know it was possible to starve a Vampire but apparently it  _ was _ . He just seemed so hollow, like he had lost his purpose in life. 

He jerked and moved to quickly type on his laptop as Richie moved and stretched his long limbs. He caught sight of a large hand shaped bruise on Richie’s hip that stretched quite far before averting his eyes again. The other Vampire curled up and tucked his legs under his chin. Bill was grateful for his look over he got earlier but his eyebrows were furrowed as he got lost in thought. 

“Who was that?” 

Bills head snapped up and blue eyes met red, he drew in a breath for a second and he pursed his lips moving to the cabinet next to his desk. He pulled out a pouch filled with dark red blood that Richie stared at with sharp and rapid attention. Bill could see his fangs digging into his own lip about to pierce the flesh and he frowned offering it to Richie. The other Vampire took it with a grateful nod and slowly but into it letting the thick liquid drip over his tongue and teeth. The young author got caught up in watching Richie as he swallowed small mouthfuls, he savored each drop like it was heaven which to Richie it probably was. 

“She’s my ex I suppose.” Bill muttered softly sinking back into the chair with a soft sigh scrubbing his face gently. “Her and I were going to get married but something came up.” 

Richie was quiet for a moment then, he drank a bit more and kept his gaze trained on the pouch with a small frown down turning his lips. His eyes had darkened from bright red to a deep scarlet to a warm earthy brown. He had only drank about a fourth of the pouch and that concerned Bill. He could easily drink one on his own and here Richie was drinking one part. He opened his mouth to ask but Richie best him to it. 

“Was I the something that came up?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I hope to update sooner

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Requests are welcome and excepted. I hope you like the new revamped so to speak version


End file.
